familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lomita, California
| pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |motto = |image_map = LA County Incorporated Areas Lomita highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Lomita in Los Angeles County, California |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = }} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = |established_date = |established_title3 = Incorporated |established_date3 = June 30, 1964 |government_type = |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Michael G. Savidan, Henry Sanchez Jr., Ben Traina, James Gazeley, and Mark Waronek |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 1.91 |area_total_km2 = 4.95 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.91 |area_land_km2 = 4.95 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |area_water_percent = 0 |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 95 |elevation_m = 29 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 20256 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 20693 |population_density_sq_mi = 10828.36 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 90717 |area_code = 310/424 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_km2 = 4180.68 }} Lomita is a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States. The population was 20,256 at the 2010 census, up from 20,046 at the 2000 census. The word "lomita" is Spanish for "little knoll." History Lomita was originally part of Rancho San Pedro, granted by the Spanish Empire to Juan Jose Dominguez by King Carlos III of Spain in 1784. Lomita established a sister city relationship with Takaishi, Osaka, Japan in October 1981. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of which is land. Lomita originally spanned . However, over time, much of this area was annexed by neighboring cities. A notable example is "Lomita Fields," now Zamperini Field (the Torrance Municipal Airport). Climate According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Lomita has a semi-arid climate, abbreviated "BSk" on climate maps. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Lomita had a population of 20,256. The population density was 10,601.3 people per square mile (4,093.2/km²). The racial makeup of Lomita was 11,987 (59.2%) White (43.4% Non-Hispanic White), 1,075 (5.3%) African American, 174 (0.9%) Native American, 2,923 (14.4%) Asian, 140 (0.7%) Pacific Islander, 2,680 (13.2%) from other races, and 1,277 (6.3%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6,652 persons (32.8%). The Census reported that 20,089 people (99.2% of the population) lived in households, 57 (0.3%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 110 (0.5%) were institutionalized. There were 8,068 households, out of which 2,479 (30.7%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 3,409 (42.3%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 1,160 (14.4%) had a female householder with no husband present, 481 (6.0%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 491 (6.1%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 55 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 2,420 households (30.0%) were made up of individuals and 822 (10.2%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49. There were 5,050 families (62.6% of all households); the average family size was 3.12. The population was spread out with 4,378 people (21.6%) under the age of 18, 1,743 people (8.6%) aged 18 to 24, 5,699 people (28.1%) aged 25 to 44, 5,904 people (29.1%) aged 45 to 64, and 2,532 people (12.5%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39.6 years. For every 100 females, there were 93.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.8 males. There were 8,412 housing units at an average density of 4,402.5 per square mile (1,699.8/km²), of which 3,738 (46.3%) were owner-occupied, and 4,330 (53.7%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.7%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.4%. 9,183 people (45.3% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 10,906 people (53.8%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Lomita had a median household income of $60,398, with 12.2% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 20,046 people, 8,015 households, and 5,033 families residing in the city. The population density was 10,572.7 inhabitants per square mile (4,073.6/km²). There were 8,295 housing units at an average density of 4,375.0 per square mile (1,685.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 66.16% White, 4.18% African American, 0.70% Native American, 11.41% Asian, 0.52% Pacific Islander, 10.79% from other races, and 6.23% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 26.20% of the population. There were 8,015 households out of which 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.0% were married couples living together, 14.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.2% were non-families. 30.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.13. In the city, the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 34.2% from 25 to 44, 21.9% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $51,360, and the median income for a family was $53,003. Males had a median income of $41,582 versus $31,353 for females. The per capita income for the city was $27,748. About 9.3% of families and 11.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.3% of those under age 18 and 11.0% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Fire protection in Lomita is provided by the Los Angeles County Fire Department with ambulance transport by McCormack Ambulance. South Bay Home Inspections|date=2015-06-05|work=South Bay Home Inspections|access-date=2017-10-18|language=en-US}} The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Lomita Station in Lomita."Lomita Station." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Torrance Health Center in Harbor Gateway, Los Angeles, near Torrance and serving Lomita."Torrance Health Center ." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. In the California State Legislature, Lomita is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Lomita is in . The United States Postal Service Lomita Post Office is located at 25131 Narbonne Avenue."Post Office Location - LOMITA." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Landmarks .]] *Lomita Railroad Museum, opened in 1966 by Irene Lewis, is a small museum in Lomita devoted to the steam engine period of Railroading. Mrs Lewis, along with her husband Martin, operated "Little Engines of Lomita" which sold kits for live steam engine locomotives. Her engines also appeared in movies, including "The Greatest Show on Earth (1952)" and "Von Ryans Express (1965)". This operation inspired Mrs. Lewis to earn a mechanical engineering degree late in life and to build the museum as a showplace for her products. When built, the museum was the first of its kind West of Denver. The museum was designed to replicate the Boston & Maine's Greenwood Station in Wakefield, Massachusetts. The Museum was donated by Mrs. Lewis to the City of Lomita in honor of her late husband, Martin Lewis, in 1967. On display are a 1902 Baldwin Locomotive, a Southern Pacific tender, a 1910 Union Pacific caboose, and a Santa Fe caboose. The Museum also houses a full-size replica of a 1920s water tower that was constructed in 2000. The museum also incorporates a small public park, which accommodates a Union Pacific boxcar and a Union Oil tank car. The Museum is open Thursday through Sunday. Mrs. Lewis's little engines were featured on a Lawrence Welk show saluting senior citizens. Mary Lou Metzger operated the train, and a song about railroading. *5 Star Comics, Comic store owned by professional wrestler Rob Van Dam. He moved the store from Lakewood to Lomita. (Now closed) Education Lomita residents are within the Los Angeles Unified School District. The area is within Board District 7. As of 2008 Dr. Richard Vladovic represents the district." Elementary schools that serve Lomita include: * Eshelman Avenue Elementary School * Lomita Math/Science Magnethttp://www.lausd.k12.ca.us/Lomita_Magnet/ (Kindergarten zoned only - 1-5 is magnet only) * President Avenue Elementary School (1-5) (in Los Angeles) Nishiyamato Academy of California, a Japanese elementary and junior high school, is located in Lomita. The school opened in April 1993; at the time it was located in Rolling Hills Estates. It was founded by Ryotaro Tanose, a former Japanese Diet member, as a sister school of the Nishiyamato Gakuen Junior and Senior High School (Nishiyamato Academy) in Kawai, Nara Prefecture, Japan. Notable people *Ted Lilly, Los Angeles Dodgers pitcher *Nikki Hornsby, musician, NARAS Grammy Voter. *Deane McMinn, figure skating judge and USFS team manager, killed in the crash of Sabena Flight 548 *Erv Palica, Major league pitcher, born to Montenegrin Serb parents *Chad Qualls, Colorado Rockies pitcher *Jim Thorpe, Native American athlete *Edward O. Thorp, mathematics professor, author, hedge fund manager, and blackjack player *Milo Aukerman, Punk rock singer and biochemist References External links * *LA County Disaster Communications Service ( DCS ) Lomita Sheriff Station Category:Lomita, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:South Bay, Los Angeles Category:Populated places established in 1964 Category:1964 establishments in California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California